


These Words Are Knives

by blacklikemysoul



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, bucky and darcy, darcy and steve, prompts, theyre just a bundle on sass on legs, theyre so cute I swear to god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklikemysoul/pseuds/blacklikemysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve smiles, Darcy objectifies, Natasha (almost) dies, and Tony actually cares.</p>
<p>Aka Darcy's moved to Stark Tower and only gets 4 hours of sleep per night and Steve is as adorable as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting and Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was poking and my muse took over. Chapter one of I don't know how many. My muse doesn't like behaving. I'm allfandomshaveamaster on tumblr if you want to prompt me/ just say hi.   
> I appreciate feedback!   
> Thanks loves :)

"Which floor?" Steve asks. 

"Um... 23. Actually, try 65." The girl, no, woman, answers. 

"I'm headed to 67, myself. Any way I could help you with your boxes?" Steve presses the button on the elevator and holds out his hands to take the boxes from the woman. 

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks. I'm Darcy." Darcy hands over the oversized boxes to Steve. 

"Steve. It's nice to meet you." He grins. She's beautiful. Gorgeous, really. With dark, silken, brown hair and invigorating blue eyes, lush pink lips, and soft curves, Steve is instantly smitten with her. 

"Wow. You're all... muscly and everything. Kinda like Thor. But hotter." She pokes his arm and her eyes widen. 

"You know Thor?" Steve's surprised to know that anyone has heard of Thor. He had been... absent... lately. 

"Yup. I tased him. With my taser." 

He was gorgeous too, to Darcy. To everyone, probably. He has floppy blonde hair and blue eyes brighter than her own. And he's muscly. Reeeaaallly muscly. 

"Thor. You tased... Thor?" 

"Yeah. Big muscly guy. 'Bout as muscly as you."

Steve's about to say something else, but the elevator arrives at floor 65. 

"Well, this is my stop. Thanks for the chat. And holding my stuff." Darcy tries to grab her boxes back. 

"Not so fast, doll. I've still got to carry your things to your room." Steve heads out of the elevator and into the hall. 

"Room 3." Darcy informs him. 

"Thanks. D'you have the key?"

"Um... I think it's voice recognition. I tell JARVIS who's allowed to come into my apartment." 

'Welcome Miss Lewis. The Bedroom is down the hall to the left. I'll be taking your grocery list at 7 pm this evening.' The nonchalant British voice welcomes Darcy into her new apartment.

The door to room 3 slides open, revealing a modern looking living room. It's kind of a studio apartment, as there's no division between the kitchen and the living room, but the bedroom is a separate place in the apartment. 

'Please feel free to decorate and redecorate as you wish. Mr. Stark will be funding your life in exchange for your work as his personal assistant. Your StarkCard is on the island in the kitchen.'

"Thanks JARVIS. I think I can take it from here but I'll ask you if I have any questions, okay buddy?"

'If that will be all, Miss.'

"I can never get used to him." Steve shakes his head and sets the boxes on the island next to the StarkCard. 

"Do you need help unpacking, or should I go?" He stands there looking kind of awkward in his own skin. 

"Um... How about I'll unpack myself, but I'll see you at the meet-and-greet dinner tonight?"

"Okay. Um.. Okay. Yeah. I'll see you tonight?" 

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

Steve leaves the apartment happy, for the first time in a while.


	2. I Bit My Toungue in the Ark of Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal assistant? Try personal lackey who gets paid to buy coffee on hers boss's card. And occasionally run into a disgruntled Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drabble by me at two in the morning. Enjoy.

"And who are these for?" The barista asks. 

"Darcy. That's D-a-r-c-y."

"Got it. Your order will be right up!" She says, a bit too perkily for Darcy's taste. 

Since there was a long line of people on front of her, Darcy knows her order will take a while, especially since she ordered for Tony, who likes to get his coffee six cups at a time. 

So she nestles herself into one of the cushy, chocolate brown chairs in the most tucked away corner of the small store.She glances around at her surrounding for a few minutes before picking up her book. 

The tiny shop's walls are painted a soft, baby blue to match the brown of the mis-matched furniture throughout the room. The floor length windows provide a nice view of a main road, but the coffee ship itself is unique enough to not drag in as many frazzled caffeine-aholics as the Starbucks a mere block up the street. Shelves and shelves of paperback books line a wall, in alphabetic order by author, Darcy observes. She makes herself a mental note to come here more often. 

Her book, an obscure favourite of her teenage years called 'Hereafter' draws her in and absorbs her attention for the better part of fifteen minutes before her phone starts buzzing in her pocket. 

"What's up, boss man?" She quips. 

"Where's my coffee, sweet cheeks? I sent you to Starbucks an hour ago." He doesn't sound pleased. 

"I know, I know. I didn't go to Starbucks. I decided to support a local business and went to Dragon Mill instead." Darcy grabs a well loved copy of 'Wuthering Heights' off of the shelf. 

"Okay, well, make it quicker next time, okay?" Tony hangs up. 

"Yeah, whatever." Darcy mumbles to herself. 

"Darcy?" A barista calls out. 

"Yeah that's me!" She stands up, ready to finally get her coffee and go back to the tower. 

"I know it's you." The same voice laughs, closer this time. 

"Oh. Hi, Steve. What're you doing here?" Darcy cringes. Ever since the avengers meet-and-greet a few weeks ago, where she told Natasha on a dare who she'd rather kiss in the avengers/shield, (Steve, of course, have you seen the guy?), Darcy hasn't been able to look at Steve in eye. 

"Getting you. Well um Tony sent me. To get you. To- collect- you and bring to the tower. With coffee. As soon as possible." Steve says awkwardly. 

"Oh. Yeah, I'll be there as soon as the order's complete. Bye, Steve. It was nice running into you!" Darcy fakes a smile. 

"Wait, Darcy. Did I do something wrong?" Steve grabs her arm. 

"No. Yes. I don't know. I don't think so. It's probably just my mind getting in the way of my life again." Darcy sighs into her scarf. 

"Do you maybe, you know, want to talk about it? With me. Over dinner or something?" Steve's eyes droop like a puppy begging for a crouton.

"With me? You want to have dinner with me?" Darcy stammers in disbelief. 

"I- yeah. I really do."

"You're gorgeous, doll. I like you a lot. You're funny, smart, mature, well read. Snarky. And you have a really string character. And I want to get to know you. Please. If it's okay with you." Steve rubs his hands together nervously. 

Darcy reached out with her own mittened hands to stop his from rubbing raw. "Yes, Steve. I'd love to have dinner with you. How about tomorrow? I have to wrangle Tony into sleeping tonight." 

"Yeah. Okay. I'd- I'd love that, Darcy. I'll pick you up, okay?" Steve breathes a sigh of relief. 

Darcy takes a step towards him and rests her hands on his. 

"Order for Darcy!" A barista calls out, interrupting a brief yet wonderful moment of peace in a crazy world.


	3. Maybe It's Been Raining Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Steve's first date doesn't turn out as expected. That's not to say it didn't turn out well, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer that I forgot before: I own nothing other than too much tea and an overactive imagination. I'm just borrowing the characters to mold them into my playthings. 
> 
> I'm looking for betas, if anyone wants to help. Just message me on tumblr (allfandomshaveamaster.tumblr.com)

"You're going out with who?" Natasha cries in disbelief. 

"Steve. Please don't kill me!" Darcy hides her face behind her hands, kind of jokingly, but also kind of not. Natasha had had feelings for Steve at one point, and even though she was with Clint now, Darcy wasn't sure if Natasha would resent her for dating Steve. 

"I won't kill you, I think it's great that Steve's found someone." Natasha laughs. 

"Really? Good. Cause I don't think I'd want to date anyone else." Darcy breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Woah, woah, woah. Who's dating who?!" James steps off of the elevator and waltzes into the common area. 

"I'm... Um... Going out with Steve tomorrow?" Darcy cringes. She hopes James won't be angry. Steve is his best friend, after all. 

"He finally asked you out then, huh?" James pops a raspberry into his mouth. 

"Yeah. Wait... Finally? As in he was going to ask me out before?" Darcy questions James. 

"Poor bastard's been mooning over you for ages. He's probably written you a sonnet by now." James jokes. "You'll be good for him. He's too tight-assed around everyone. Maybe you'll loosen up a bit." James winks, and a blush creeps up Darcy's cheeks. 

"Get out, Barnes." She throws raspberries at his head, which he skilfully ducks before heading out the door. 

***

"So... Tonight's the night! Only three hours and you're off on a dream date with your man candy." Jane pours her cereal while prepping Darcy for a date with Steve. 

"Uggghhhh Ja-ane! You know I hate it when you objectify men like that." Darcy groans. She is so not looking forward to making a fool of herself in front of Steve. 

"Whatever. At least your man candy is still on earth, even if he is like ninety. I haven't seen Thor in months, and he doesn't even drop by to say hello." Jane complains. 

"Why do you turn every conversation into a self-throw pity party about your absent boyfriend? Just dump him if it annoys you that much." Darcy shrugs. 

"Dump him? Thor? The alien god who actually likes me?" Not a chance in hell, Darce. Not a chance. And no sweaters. You have to wear a dress." Jane basically cries into her Wheaties. 

"I know I have to wear a dress, Jane. I'm not twelve. Speaking of age and everything, do you think Steve's a virgin?" Darcy narrows her eyes at Jane. 

"No. Nada. Nien. Definitely not."

"Why not?" 

"Oh, please, Darcy. He toured America with showgirls. He's not a virgin." 

"Oh. Yeah. I hadn't thought about that. What am I wearing?" 

Jane knew where Steve is taking her, but He wanted to keep it secret from Darcy, so she's been trying to get Jane and Natasha to pick out her shoes and dress for her based off of location. 

"Mmm... Black, Audrey Hepburn 1950's style dress, after Steve froze, but gorgeous. Black two-inch heels. Seamed tights." 

Jane leaves the table and picks up one of her various binders. "I have an intern to break in. Have fun with your man candy! Your clothes are on the bed." 

***

Darcy hears three quick raps on the door to her apartment. "Come in!" She calls out. She's in her outfit, which does look gorgeous, and does look very Audrey Hepburn, who was, by the way, chronically beautiful. 

Steve steps into her apartment in a black tuxedo with a pastel blue bow tie that sets off his eyes in amazing ways. 

"Hi. You look nice." Darcy flusters

"Hey. You're beautiful. Ready to go?" Steve grins easily. 

"Yeah. We're we headed?" Darcy tries. 

"Not telling." He laughs. "It's a surprise." He bends over and whispers lightly in her ear. 

She can feel his breath, warm and alive, on her neck and ear, and she shivers. This is almost too good to be true. 

They walk outside into the sweet, sticky summer air. It's almost too thick and heavy to breathe, and it reminds Darcy of molasses. 

They head down the street in a comfortable silence until they reach a quaint little swing/jazz bar uptown. 

"The Dancer." Darcy reads aloud. The sign is on the awning in gold letters against the black fabric. Steve holds the door open for her and the sound of the saxophone instantly fills her ears. She smiles to herself. This reminds her of her childhood. 

"Your step-father, Richie Lewis." Steve smiles at her. "I did a bit if research, found out your step-dad owned a jazz bar back in California. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it, Steve. This is perfect. Thank you."

Darcy takes his hand as he leads her over to a booth in the very back of the bar, but still close enough to hear the band. 

They make idle talk all throughout dinner, at which point Steve stands up and offers his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He grins. 

"You may." Darcy stands up and follows Steve to the dance floor. 

They dance every dance until the band leaves, at which point Darcy is a nearly-drunk mess in Steve's arms. 

"Let's get you back home." He picks her up and carries her out the door and into the night. 

The air is now a crispy breeze, a perfect summer night, and Steve and Darcy walk back to Stark Tower. 

"Which floor?" Steve smirks at Darcy when they get into the elevator. 

"23... No, try 65." Darcy smiles back. The first time they met, in the same spots, but with very different lives. 

"I'm headed to 67 myself, any way I could help you to your room?" He asks her. 

"That'd be great, thanks." 

Steve's phone buzzes, interrupting their reminiscent moment. 

The text reads: 'whatever you do, DO NOT leave a drunk darcy alone. She will be an emotional wreck. Jane.'

"Looks like I'm staying the night." Steve exits the elevator, pulling a very buzzed Darcy along with him. 

"C'mon, Darce. I'm staying the night with you. Let's go." He says when Darcy starts to cry. 

"Why- are you being - so nice- to me?" She chokes out in between sobs. 

"Because I like you, Darce." Steve explains gently before scooping Darcy up and carrying her into her apartment. 

He sets her down softly on her couch. "I'm going to go grab you some pyjamas, okay? Stay right there. I'll be right back." 

"Noooo Steve don't leave me here alone!" Darcy cries out. 

Wow. Steve thinks. Jane wasn't kidding when she said 'emotional mess'. Regardless of Darcy's pleading, he pads down the carpeted hall to Darcy's bedroom. There're pjs all over the floor, so he grabs a pair of pale blue pants covered in penguins and a black Star Wars t shirt. 

He hand a the clothes to Darcy and tells her to change. "I had James bring clothes over, just in case." He explains. "I'm going to go change in your bathroom. You change here, and we'll head to bed right after, okay?" He brushes his lips onto Darcy's sweaty forehead. 

After they're both changed, Steve and Darcy slump into the queen sized bed together in a mess of pillows and blankets before they get to warm and Steve gets up to turn the AC on. 

"Why'dyou like me?" Darcy slurs. "I'm ugly, stupid, and I'm fat. You could have any woman in America. Why choose me?" 

At first Steve thinks that Darcy's just fishing for compliments, but then she starts sobbing again and he's helpless. 

"Shh shh shh. You're not ugly. You're the most beautiful person I've eve had the pleasure of encountering. You're not stupid, you're working as Tony Starks personal assistant, for gods sake. And you're not fat. You're perfect. Not everyone is strait and narrow, Darce. The world wouldn't be interesting if everyone were the same." Steve brushes the tears from her face with the calloused pad of his thumb. 

He curls his arms around her warm little body and she rests her head on his chest. Her body shudders with the aftermath of the crying but he can tell she's calming down and falling asleep. Her breaths become denser and denser until she falls asleep in his arms. He brushes her soft hair out of her face and kisses the top of her head. He falls in love as he falls asleep.


End file.
